The present invention relates generally to system and method for collaborative problem solving and, more specifically, to a system and method for identifying potential participants to assist in an online collaboration and for the measurement of performance of the participants in an online collaboration.
Collaborative problem solving involves selecting personnel having the appropriate skills or experience for the purpose of accomplishing a goal. The use of online collaboration allows for team members to be assembled even when some or all or the participants are not geographically co-located. To identify team members for the online collaboration, team leaders or project managers often rely on networking, personal relationships and recommendations from their peers when determining who to invite to participate. Once the proper individuals are identified and join the team, the participants can collaborate together to find solutions that resolve the open issue.